Episode 8156 (26th June 2013)
Plot Roy comes down in the morning to find all the cafe cutlery is laid out in neat rows across the tables. Tina has been crying in her sleep during the night. Roy tells Hayley and Sylvia that he still suspects Beth but he admits he owes Craig an apology. However before he can do anything, a furious Beth arrives demanding the same. Tim demands that Faye apologise to Anna for upsetting her. Roy offers Craig an unreserved apology but also accuses Beth of rearranging the cutlery. She angrily tells him he's not heard the last of the matter. Norris signs for a parcel of Film Noir DVD's for Emily from Freda but he passes them off as being from himself as he hands them over to her. Tina and Gary set off together to register Gary as Jake's father. Gail deliberately interrupts Peter and Leanne as they swap pleasantries about Simon. Faye calls in to see Anna but starts sniping at her when she fusses over her. Beth demands compensation from Roy and refuses the offer of a week of free meals but a delighted Kirk accepts for them all. Craig runs off suddenly, upset because he's "done a bad thing". Beth is puzzled at her son's behaviour. Gail continues to make digs at Leanne. Norris panics when Emily plans to phone Freda and tries to put her off. Faye lies to Tim and tells him that she apologised to Anna. He's pleased because he has to go to Newcastle for a few days work with Jason and needs her to stay at No. 6. Faye asks if she can go with him instead but he refuses. Roy starts to feel that he's breaking down and storms off. Hayley is frantic with worry. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit Notes *A postman who delivers a parcel for Emily Bishop is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina, Izzy and Gary reach an agreement as they decide what's best for the baby's future; Faye lies to Tim about asking to stay at Anna's while he is away on a job; and David is delighted when Gail suspects something is going on between Peter and Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes